


Fire and Ice

by TheManSings



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/pseuds/TheManSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mickey, Lip and Mandy skip town. They steal a van and don't look back. This fic was inspired by the song "Chicago" by Sufjan Stevens. -- Could possibly become a multi-chap fic after I finish Through the Night. For now just a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Ian isn’t really sure whose idea it was. Maybe it had been Lip – he’d seemed restless lately because of graduating.  Chicago was itching at his skin, the prospect of leaving maybe, or the idea that he’d somehow stay stuck still. Mandy had all their shit packed and thrown into a van Mickey jacked before they were even sure of where they were going. So maybe it had been her idea.

But Mickey, _Mickey_ was the one with his foot plastered on the gas pedal throwing them down the highway. Ian thought it’d be fitting if it had been Mickey’s idea all along.

This summer had been just as brutal as the last. Sweat nearly pooling around all of them and the AC didn’t work so they threw open the side door completely disregarding the astonished and terrified looks of passing cars. Heat stroke wasn’t worth it. The first few hours were snappy arguments between the four of them. Two pairs of sibling and two pairs of _whatever they all were_ made for quick tempers. It took Mandy tossing Mickey’s clothing piece by piece out of the moving vehicle for them to call a truce.

He wondered for a second if they would make it past the first day, but things calmed down once the sun started to set and a breeze alleviated their discomfort.

“I’m starving.” Lip kicked his feet up on Mandy’s lap and she threw them off. “Is anyone else fucking starving? Seriously.”

Mickey had been carving his name into the wooden picnic table they were all sitting at. Ian didn’t know where they were but he figured it meant something to the man next to him to mark that he’d gotten out of the Southside even for a moment.

“There should be a gas station coming up soon.”

Mickey bit his lip in aggravation when the ‘k’ came out crooked. “And how do you know that Gallagher?”

“Because we haven’t passed one in a while and it only makes sense.” He looked toward his brother. “Isn’t there a law that says you need to have so many gas stations in a row or something?”

Lip puffed out a laugh before taking another drag on his cigarette. “Fuck if I know.”

“You’re the genius. What good are you on this trip if you don’t know this type of shit?” Mickey quirked an eyebrow and pocketed his knife apparently giving up on his name.

“To keep your sister in line.” Ian laughed and Mandy socked Lip so hard in the stomach he doubled over.

“You guys are idiots.” She mumbled under her breath.

It went on like this for another hour until Mickey started to get antsy and Lip claimed his appetite was now gone from lack of food. No one understood how that could even be possible but they left it alone.

Gallaghers and Milkovich’s, fire and ice.

 

Ian wondered if they were running. He didn’t think that at first, but looking back on the events that led up to the frantic kisses and promises and pulling at clothes and _begging_ to come with him… maybe they were. Mickey’s marriage lasted all of three days before Svetlana showed up dead from a drug overdose, and Mandy was suspiciously absent during the entire thing.

He wondered sometimes, what she’d do for Mickey.

Ian nearly got himself killed because of his drunken outburst at the wedding. Terry showed up at the Gallagher door not 5 hours later drunk and on something making him even more violent than usual.

 _“My son is no faggot! He just got married to a fucking woman and you’re trying to turn him into some fucking fairy!!”_ The blows to his head were swift and hard and he thought it would be so fucking fitting to die on the day of Mickey’s wedding. Somewhere between blinks of consciousness Ian saw Lip run down the stairs with a bat. It was useless though, because no matter how angry Lip could get, he was simply no match. It was always going to take at least two people to put down Terry Milkovich.

And then Mickey showed up.

Lip told him later in between scribbling a note to Fiona and sticking it on the fridge that Mickey was out of his mind. He’d never seen him look so wild. Ian knew deep down that Mickey and his brother saved his life that night.

“Do you think they’ll come look for us?” Mickey broke the silence that they’d been walking in. Both boys had peeled off their shirts and tossed them over their shoulders. Mandy was sleeping soundly in Lips lap back at the van and Ian just couldn’t sit still. He and the older Milkovich took off with calls from lip echoing behind them to ‘use protection’ and make sure they don’t accidentally fuck in some poison ivy. The last thing he saw before turning away was Mandy waking up.

“Who?” Ian answered. “Your dad?”

Mickey chanced a look at him before fixating back on the ground in front of them. “My dad, your fucking clan, my brothers. I don’t know all of them I guess.”

“Lip left a note for Fiona so I think she’ll let us be for a while.” He cracked his knuckles. “Mandy left a note too so I think you’re good.”

Mickey whipped his head back to him. “She did? What the fuck?” He stopped walking and Ian followed suit.

He spoke slowly, “Yea. She… she said that you died, hit and run.”

Mickey’s eyes widened minutely. “You’re fucking kidding.”

Time stood still for a minute. Ian hadn’t even thought about the fact that Mandy wouldn’t tell Mickey about the note. He hadn’t even really thought about the severity of it. In fact he could only think about how nice it would be to be fake dead and start over. Pure freedom.

But here was the man that he loved standing in front of him and once again it was a game of fight or flight. If Mickey ran now, _now_ , Ian didn’t know what he’d do. After everything it was either going to completely break him or solidify everything.

10 seconds, 9, 8… and then the most incredulous thing happened – laughter.

Pure unfiltered and unabashedly shameless laughter poured out of Mickey’s mouth as he threw his head back and reached out a hand to keep his balance. The spot where he touched Ian burned.

“Fucking dead. God damn. That girl.” He smiled and kicked at the dirt.

Ian thought back to the idea of them being fire and ice. He knew it that no matter where they were, he and Lip were doomed. They had no choice but to burn and melt all at once because of two black haired siblings.


End file.
